


That one time in Madagascar

by bowties_Scarves_and_Plaid



Series: MacGyver Appreciation Fortnight [4]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Fluff, MacGyver Appreciation Fortnight Challenge, random scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 06:19:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16034726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowties_Scarves_and_Plaid/pseuds/bowties_Scarves_and_Plaid
Summary: Day 4 of MacGyver Appreciation Fortnight: QuoteJack: When have we ever been lucky?Mac: That one time in Madagascarand here's a little fic about that one time when they actually had some luck :-D





	That one time in Madagascar

It had not been a good day. Actually, it had not been a good few days, but today was especially bad. After hitting dead end after dead end on their case, they had finally gotten a lead. All they had to do was find this one guy, get him to talk, and he could blow the case wide open.

Unfortunately for Mac and Jack, he had made them the second they walked into the door. He had run out the back and jumped on a dirt bike. The two agents got in their car and chased him until he ran out of gas.

Jack thought they might finally have some luck when the bad guy jumped off his bike and ran into a nearby forest. He quickly realized that they would have a hard time catching him since the guy was fast and knew the area better. On top of that, it had started pouring the second they walked into the forest.

Now, it was a while later and Jack was tired, wet, and miserable.

“Mac, Mac, just hold up for a second!” Jack called out.

“What is it? We have to keep moving if we have any shot of catching this guy,” Mac shot back over his shoulder, not even bothering to slow down.

“Hey!” Jack tripped over a tree root as he hurried to catch up with Mac. He recovered quickly and put his hand on the kid’s shoulder to stop him.

“Jack!” Mac said in frustration, pushing his rain-soaked bangs out of his eyes.

“Just listen to me for a second. It’s pouring and it is now dark, there is no way we are going to catch up to this guy. It’s time to cut our losses,” Jack tried to reason with Mac. He knew his partner didn’t like to give up, but he was hoping that Mac was smart enough to know when giving up was the best option.

“If we lose him now, there is a chance we never find him again,” Mac argued.

“We will find him, this island isn’t that big,” Jack tried to reassure him.

“This island is plenty big, and if he manages to disappear, we may never be able to solve this case,” Mac said in frustration.

“We also won’t solve this case if we get pneumonia and die. C’mon man,” Jack pleaded.

“Jack, we are in Madagascar, you aren’t going to get pneumonia, it doesn’t get that cold,” Mac said in amusement.

“Whatever, I am still wet and exhausted and that can lead to sickness,” Jack said, not backing down. 

“Jack, he is the first real lead we have had in days…” Mac said in distress, but he was clearly about to break.

“I know, trust me, kid, I know. But we would need a miracle to be able to catch him right now,” Jack pointed out.

“Alright,” Mac finally conceded, but he did not seem happy about it.

The two started making their way back towards their car. They hadn’t gone more than three feet, however, when there was a bright flash of lightning followed by a scream. Mac and Jack froze in their tracks and gave each other a look.

“Was that?” Jack asked. Mac gave him another disbelieving look and then took off running in the direction of the scream. Jack immediately followed him and a few minutes later they were standing in a small clearing, looking at the smoking form of the man they had been chasing for hours. “Did he get hit by freakin’ lightning?” Jack asked in disbelief.

“I think so,” Mac went over and put his hand on the man’s neck. Jack held his breath in anticipation. If this guy was dead, their case would go cold and probably never get solved.

“Is he alive?”

“Remarkably, yes,” Mac said with a relieved smile. Jack couldn’t believe their luck. Not only had they found their guy, but he had been struck by lightning of all things and was still alive. “Call Matty and have her send a medical team to our location immediately.”

“We really will be lucky if I have service, it’s been spotty all across this island,” Jack said as he pulled out his phone. To his amazement, he had full bars. He looked over to share this news with Mac, but the kid was bent over the bad guy, checking his pulse and breathing again. Jack dialed the phone and Matty picked up on the first ring.

“Jack, what’s happening?”

“We found our guy, but he was sort of struck by lightning. We need a medevac right away.”

“Jack, you’re in luck. You guys are actually pretty close to a road, and I can have an ambulance out to you in ten minutes,” Matty said in her brisk, business-like tone.

“Okay, sweet,” Jack said and hung up the phone. He relayed the information to Mac, who started looking at him funny. “What? Why are you looking at me like that?” Jack demanded.

“Is it just me, or is our luck starting to change?” Mac asked.

“We got our guy and he got struck by lightning in a super convenient spot..I’d say our luck has indeed changed. Knock on wood,” Jack said, walking to the nearest tree and knocking on it.

A few minutes later the ambulance came. The bad guy woke up right before it got there and thanked Mac and Jack for saving his life. He also promised to give them a full statement as soon as he was settled in the hospital.

As the ambulance drove away Mac and Jack exchanged another disbelieving look.

“What is going on?” Mac asked, not used to having everything go so smoothly.

“I’m not sure, but let’s not question it. We might not get this lucky ever again,” Jack said.

“Statistically, we’re bound to get lucky every now and again,” Mac said with a laugh. 

“Yeah, I’m not so sure about that. C’mon kid, let’s go get dry,” Jack said, swinging his arm over his partner's shoulders. “Maybe after we can hit a casino or something.”

**Author's Note:**

> Here's information if you want to get in on the MacGyver Appreciation Fortnight action!!
> 
> http://macspaperclips.tumblr.com/post/178091723524/macgyver-appreciation-fortnight


End file.
